bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Noot Nooot/(Veteran Review) Abyssal Witch Ciara
LS: Leader Skill: Malevolent Aspect ''50% boost to Atk and max HP, enormously boosts Atk relative to remaining HP & hugely boosts BB Atk and elemental damage 1.5% boost per 1% HP remaining, 250% BB Atk & 125% elemental damage Is actually pretty bad compared to all the other omni LS options that you can get. In most leads, you either want an overall parameter boost for your squad, or high dmg LS (unless you have a specific mono squad or doing some sort of other trial/challenge/ect..). The only positive about her LS is her BB attack % and her elemental damage %. She doesn't have any spark % or overall parameter boost for her LS. The attack boost doesn't transfer to your BB/SBB/or UBB dmg, it only affects your unit's auto dmg, so it is effectively useless except for maybe colo where it needs to be tested. However I would prefer to use an AI lead(such as Juno) over ciara any day. Although there are units that can convert your attack damage into some form of BB dmg, it is very likely it will be overwritten by another omni unit as most of the omni units have some sort of similar feature when buffing parameters in their LS/BB/SBB/UBB/or their ES. Should be ranked '''5/10. ES: '''Extra Skill: ''Queen of the Grimm: Absorbs HP when attacking, adds Def ignore effect to BB/SBB for 3 turns & boosts Atk, Def when BB gauge is full. Absorbs 5-10% damage & 50% Atk, Def. This is not that bad of an ES as you might think, the absorb HP while attacking(5%-10%) makes her very useful for something like raid where often you may bring 1 or 2 mitigation units in your squad. The defence ignore is useful in certain situations and unlike any other omni unit, the def ignore applies to both her BB/SBB without the use of any SP points. The attack and defence buff is nice even if the attack buff is useless, the biggest loss however is that it needs to be met every round when the BB gauge is full and it doesn't serve that great of a function. Compared to other omni units and their LS, she does become a bit worse in comparison. Due to this, I'd rank this ES as a''' 6/10'. BB: '''Brave Burst:' Dread Reave: ''Offense 20 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts own Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns & greatly boosts elemental damage for 3 turns 200% Atk, 50% Spark, 75% elemental damage The biggest consideration whenever you look at BB/SBB/UBB you should be looking at how much BC is required to use it. Drop Check/Multiplier is also equally important but going into the specifics will take too much time and effort to cover(I covered it all briefly in a very old blog of mine). Her BB requires 26 BC which is average amount of BC. Fire, Dark attack is very nice, and the biggest plus is she boosts her own attack and spark damage and elemental damage for 3 turns. This is very important, since most of the time many other omni units have their boosts collide with other omni units which only allows the last boost to be applied. 200% att, 50% spark, and 75% elemental damage for BB is a large chunk of dmg. This amount will be added towards all the other buffs/boosts your squad already gets from ES/LS and so forth. For her BB I would rank '''7/10. '''Super BB: ''Howl of TerrorOffense 24 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk and BB Atk for 3 turns & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder elements to attack for 3 turns. 170% Atk, 400% BB Atk Requires a total of 51 BC to use, which is abit more BC than you would expect for you to use her SBB. Her SBB involves a fire and dark attack similar to her BB, however additionally adds a whooping 400% BB atttack and adds elements Fire,Water,Earth,Thunder to attack for 3 turns. In contrast to her BB, her SBB serves more of a functionality than a very high damage dealing SBB that you would expect on any other unit. 400% BB attack is still a very plentiful amount of damage but not having any additional spark is a real loss here. The adds elements to attack is very useful for any circumstance, currently there aren't many omni units that have more than 2 elements added to their attacks and this would be the first unit that has broken that temperment. This rating will be changed eventually when Quaid's omni is revealed in global but for now Ciara takes the throne. Ranking (8/10) Ultimate BB: ''Grimm ParadeOffense 31 combo massive Fire, Dark attack on all foes & enormously boosts Atk, Def, BB Atk, elemental damage and critical damage for 3 turns. 300% Atk/Def, 600% BB Atk, 300% elemental and critical damage 600% BB att, and 300% elemental and critical damage. Plus 300% to your def/att. Combo hits are higher so it is easier to spark, and it has a very huge amount of damage that is also comparable with Avant. Again, the biggest loss here is the spark damage, and even thought the critical damage and attack percent is nice to have, they are really not needed in many circumstances especially with newer content. Regardless, 600% BB attack ,and a 300% elemental damage boost is too big of a value to miss out on. I would rate this a '(9/10)''' simply because of the amount of potential damage comparable to Ensa-Taya. Additional Comments: -14-hit category combo, since she falls under this category she sparks well with units such as Felice, Fizz, Ensa and so forth. Please check this link to see if you have any of the units that also fall under this category to spark with http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/wiki/Category:14-Hit_Combo Category:Blog posts